A birthday Party
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: Full Summary inside, RenoXYuffie, After DOC, oneshot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Final fantasy VII or any of it's sequels or prequels and half or 3/4's of this plot, I just got the idea from "pocket change"**

**Summary: it's been one year since Deepground and the turks are now assign to catch Criminals and enforce the law, Reno is assign to the slums where he used to live until he join the turks for his fighting skills but until he met an old man he would never remember about it and on a train ride he meets someone unexpected and invited to her birthday party ONESHOT RenoYuffie **

**A/N: i know that not all places have a train station but in here theres one in almost everywhere**

**(9.30PM Sector 5 slums)**

It was raining heavily in the slums of sector 5 an old man was running for shelter and as he cower under the shelter he saw a man with red spikes and wearing a black suit and said

"sir co-could y-you give some sm-small ch-change? I would really need to buy food for my daughter as she had not eaten in two days and she is a little sick" and the man stop walking and turn to face him and then it hit the old man he remember hearing about the black or midnight blue suits bunch of people from shinra and its never wise to do anything to upset them

"what were you saying" the man ask as he walk towards him

"ah... nothing sir its alright" as he turn away and started to run off until "hey!!" reno shouted and the man turn to face him as Reno took out his wallet and a few bills and forcefully open the old man's hand and put the money there and said "here take this and go buy yourselves some food, medicine and new clothes for yourselves and your daughter" as he forcefully close the hand

"thank you sir..." the old man said and quickly ran home and reno walk to the train station and went into the train, took a seat and laid down since it was practically empty and started talking to himself

"well maybe i should not have given all my cash to the old man but then again two lives are at stake oh well may as well get some sleep... then maybe head to seventh heaven and borrow some money from cloud" and he drifted off to sleep when suddenly "Reno!!" and reno open his eyes and sat up to see yuffie looking at him and then skip over to him and took a seat beside him and then as the train traveled through midgar they started talking about a few things before reaching edge when yuffie yawned and fell asleep before suddenly dropping onto his lap and curl up into a ball. Reno look down and saw her sleeping figure snoring softly he smile, rolled his eyes and shake his head as he place one arm over her and the other on the top of the sit, soon the train pulled into the station in Edge and he decided to drop yuffie at seventh Heaven when he get there, he picked her up bridal style and her head curl onto his chest, he look down and just smiled before he walk through the streets of the night in edge with the moon shining brightly and soon after awhile, he saw the familiar slick black motorcycle that belongs to cloud, the "Fenrir" he walk up to the door using his right side careful not to hit yuffie's leg and push it open , he walked in and Marlene and Denzel shouted

"Reno!!" as they ran towards him and gave him a hug ever since deepground they have now looked up to reno like a brother just like they did with cloud before Sephiroth's 'brothers' came. he looked around and saw that the bar was empty which explain why the kids were in the bar then they saw yuffie in her arms and quickly shouted "Tifa!!, Cloud!!" and the the husband and wife came down they got married soon after deepground when cloud propose to tifa on her birthday and Tifa saw reno and gave one of her smile and cloud took yuffie off his hands while Reno took a sit at the bar and tifa came round and ask

"so reno how you doing this days..?" tifa had warm up around the red head whenever he came for a drink and when someone cause trouble without cloud around he always helped out without any repayment and just say "its his job" and got round to know and be friends with him

"not bad but not really paid as much as when I work for the shinra company but enough to get a ride soon"

"well at least you can cover up your own bills now so.. I'm wondering if you have enough to get your on ride soon what are you going to get? a bike or car?"

"well I could get either both but I need a bike more its much faster and agile so I can squeeze through jams easily and manage the bills easier"

"well if you want I could get cloud to get a bike thats just as modified as "Fenrir" at a cheaper rate if you want"

"well that'll really help but I don't think I should trouble him after everything I did..."

"don't worry I help you talk to him"she said and pass him her beer "here have a drink"

Reno took it and said "thanks" as he drank the beer and cloud came down

"Hey cloud do you think you can get another "Fenrir"?"

"why?" cloud ask not really understanding why theres a need for another "Fenrir"

"well its for me I was thinking of getting a bike and tifa said you could help me get a "Fenrir " at a cheaper rate..." Reno replied

"well follow me tomorrow and I'll bring to you to the shop, lucky you theres just one more "Fenrir"

"well looks like i'm lucky so well... I better head back then" Reno said as he got off the chair and finish his drink "bye..." and left the front door

**(8.00am Midgar downtown)**

Reno woke up and sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes he swung his legs off the bed and went to wash up and change into his suit he grab his phone, keys, and wallet and of course his electro-magnetic rod and walk out of his room flat he walk to the train station to catch a ride to edge to meet cloud. He board the train and took a sit and waited while he listen to his wireless behind neck head phones, that were connected to his phone, soon the train pulled into edge and Reno got up, walk to the bar and went in to find tifa behind the bar in the same black suit she always wear and brought his heads phone off his ears and down onto his shoulder blade

"good morning" she said as she put down the glass and called for cloud while he took a seat as cloud came down with both kids

"morning" cloud said as he took a seat beside him "same to you, so where are we going?"

"Midgar my friend's shop is over there"

"oh then when are we leaving?"

"after breakfast when else?" Cloud replied as tifa serve two plates of bacon, ham and eggs.

"ah... tifa are you like a little a miss today or something?"

"no why?" she replied with the same smile "ah.. because you cooked extra?"

"no I didn't" and reno raised an eyebrow and said "but theres two"

"ya its yours"

"mine? I didn't order anything"

"because its on the house now eat something before I kick you out" and before he could refuse "reno if you don't eat i'll really kick you out" and seeing no way out he just ate his breakfast soon they both left.

**(11.00AM midgar downtown)**

Cloud park fenrir outside a gate and both went in.

"Jason?!"

"Cloud... what can I do for you, my old friend?"

"i'm here for the other 'Fenrir'"

"come on I show you where it is..." and the three went to a room at the back when a long figure under a silk parachute came into view, Jason pulled off the parachute to reveal a slick black and sliver 'fenrir'.

"nice..."

"how much for it?"

"since you are a friend of one of my most regular customers its on the house condition you only come here for servicing"

"Reno trust me coming here to service a fenrir Is cheaper than anywhere else"

"alright then i'll take it"and with that both bikes left the shop and rode down to seventh heaven for lunch before Reno left for work as he applied for a half day off only.

A week soon pass and Reno was invited to a certain wutai princess's birthday party, he woke up on the day and swung his leg off the bed and changes into one of his famous black suit before grabbing his things and head out the door and onto his bike

**(11.30AM Middle of the dessert)**

On an airship you can see a clear trail of smoke in the middle of the dessert, creating it was a black and sliver bike, riding it was a young man with red spikes, soon the bike entered Edge and stop in front of seventh heaven.

The young man got off and went in: "Hey Tifa, Cloud,"

"RENO!!" the two kids shouted as they ran and hugged him

"hey"

"So what time is the party starting?"

"tonight at 7.00"

"Then how are we going to keep yuffie out till then?"

"Ya, well we got the others on that"

"Then why you need me for?"

"We need you, to help us with the decorations of course"

and they decorated the place with a big banner just on top the of the bar table saying "HAPPY 19th BIRHTDAY YUFFIE" in big and bold letters and table cloth with a shuriken in the middle, balloons here and there with a lot of other things and a corner filled with all the presents. There were marterias, some weapons, potions, clothes and such.

**(6.30PM Seventh Heaven)**

Everything was finally done and prepared when, "Oh crap!!" Reno exclaimed as he jumped up.

"What is it Reno?" Tifa asked as she wiped the remaining glasses clean, "Ya what is it Reno?" Cloud asked as well.

"I forgot to get my present..." Reno said as he put one head on his waist and the other swipes through his flame red spikes.

"Oh... thats bad.." Marlene said as she jump off her chair and pass the present, a new set of shurikens, that she just wrapped to Tifa, who put it with the other pile of present.

"Well, what should I get?"

"How bout something she'll use?" Cloud answered.

"Ya, just like how I got Cloud his First Tsurugi on his 19th birthday" Tifa added

"I got it, I know just the perfect thing, i'll be back before 7" Reno said as he thank the couple for the idea and rush out the door and hop onto his 'Fenrir' and sped down the lane towards what seems to be a weapon shop.

He walked in and notice that the shiny, silver Fuma Shuriken he was looking for was still there, the shop owner, who was a man in his early forties, came to him and ask, "Is there anything I can interest you in?"

"Yes, how much is that Fuma Shuriken?"

"And what would a normal hand to hand fighter like you have a use for it?"

"No, its not for me, its for a friend's birthday present, I notice hers was starting to rust a little and weaken by each use so I thought of getting her a new one along with an arm pad"

"Ah.. I see, than I have just the thing for you, follow me"

The man said and gesture to Reno to follow him to a room at the back, Reno looked around at the weapons in the room, from ancient swords and guns to the most hi-tech weapons of all kinds.

"Here, my friend, is where the best weapon I can get my hands on, kept" the man said as he took a huge, four point star object from the wall concealed in a cloth, the man brought it to him, "Here, take away the cloth for me will you?"

Reno took the cloth in one hand and pulled it away slowly, underneath the cloth was a gold Fuma Shuriken, highlighting it was a curved silver, light blue tinted blade that was on the left side of each point, "wow its beautiful... what is it?"

"What do you think it is?" the man ask.

"A Fuma Shuriken?"

"Not just any Fuma Shuriken, its a rare Gold Fuma Shuriken Blade, its a one of a kind weapon for any Ninja."

"I'll take it than, how much is it?"

"But I must warn you my young friend, this is not a normal Fuma Shuriken, this is a cursed object that works only for Royalty, only a Royal Ninja can use it or any normal user with die at its own Blade"

"Well than, its perfect"

"Well, i've been trying to get it off my hands, and I think its a waste to lie in the back collecting dust, so i'll give it to you for free..."

"Really? Thanks sir"

"Oh yes before I forget, an Arm pad is required to protect the users arm while using this, give me a minute, I got the perfect one" the man walk to another room and a moment later he came back holding a brand new jet black arm pad, which was gold highlighted and what caught his eye was right on the middle of the arm pad, painted onto it was the, Gold Fuma Shuriken Blade.

"I found this beside the Shuriken when I was wondering around, I give this to you for free as well"

"Thank you sir"

"No it should be thank you... that girl is a very lucky girl to get an amazing weapon like this"

Reno got them wrapped up, thank the boss and smiled as he walk out the door, he place the things in a space underneath his seat and strap the wrapped Shuriken to his back, he climb onto his Bike and looked at time, '6.55pm'.

"Oh.. crap..." Reno cursed softly as he pull down his goggles and pulled the throttle to the maximum as the bike burnout before speeding forward

**(6.59pm Seventh Heaven)**

"Oh man whats keeping Reno?" Tifa ask worriedly

"Don't worry Tifa, Reno may be childish sometimes but he always keeps his word" Tseng said calmly as he sat at a table with Rude, Cissnei, Elena, and Rufus Shinra, sipping his beer.

"I hope you are right Tseng, Cid is going to be here with Yuffie any minute" Tifa replied as she took a seat beside Cloud, Vincent sat in one corner, Shera, Reeve, Barret, cait sif, Red XIII and the others took a seat when a loud Airship Engine roared through the silent evening, "They're here, places everybody" and Tifa shut off the lights, but when the door open, it was neither Cid or Yuffie instead it was Reno.

"Reno, you back, never mind just put the presents in that corner and hide" Marlene said as Reno quickly closed the door, creep over to the corner, lied down the things and hide.

Soon a loud voice shouted "let me go you chain smoking, airship pilot"

"Stop bitching around like a fucking bitch will ya?, just go in and you'll feel better"

"and hows that suppose to work? They freaking forgot my birthday"

"Just get the fuck in will you" and Cid push her through the door

"Surprise!! Happy Birthday YUFFIE!!" everyone shouted expect Vincent.

"Oh my god you guys remembered? I thought you all forgotten"

"Of course we did, how can we?" Cloud said as he gave her a warm hug, lifting her a little off the ground before putting her down slowly.

"Well, what you waiting for? Let the Party Begin!!"

And they all danced, drunk, ate and kept that cycle to late at night

Soon it was time to open the presents, Yuffie trashed through the presents and smiled at them, all of them were clothes or weapons or even better, Materias and soon it was time for Reno's present, Yuffie took the huge wrapped weapon from him and slowly peel of one of the wrapper covering the sliver blade, it shone in the dark and Yuffie saw her reflexion on it.

She begin to peel off the whole thing as her smile widen, "No way... Reno... you got me a real Gold Fuma Shuriken blade?"

"Real or not I'm not too sure since the owner gave it to me for free but I hope you liked it"

"Oh my god thanks so much Reno, it is the best gift I gotten since young"

"Well everyone lets party again!!" Cid shouted and soon, it was late, everyone went back or spend the night in Reno's case, all of them reached home and the only ones that were left, were Tifa, Cloud, Reno and Yuffie, Marlene somehow convinced Barret to let Denzel sleep with her but just in case he brought them home, soon the four finished cleaning up and Tifa helped Cloud up to their room while Reno took a seat.

"Hey Yuffie, are you done yet?" Reno asked a loud when he noticed snoring from behind, he turned back and saw her asleep on the chair with her head rested on the table, he smiled and just shook his head before he got up and went to carry her to a room where he lied her down, but when he tried to leave, something caught his arm.

He turned and noticed Yuffie's hand, when suddenly a muffled sound came from her, "Reno... don't leave me... did you know... I love...yo..." but before she finished, she had already trailed off the sentence and feel into a deep sleep, Reno who just sigh at the hand just lied beside her, and next thing he knew, a sound came from yuffie again, "Do... you... know... that... I... love... you, Reno...?"

Reno just smiled and slept

Well thats the end how is it?


End file.
